


Extra Credit

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Sexual Content, also background merlahad and tequila sunrise, alternate first meeting, and therefore background harry and tequila, idk how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy looked down at Olivia’s hand and then back up at the woman offering it. “Where are we going?”Olivia’s eyes gleamed. “On an adventure.”“Well then,” Roxy said, taking it and lacing their fingers together. “How could I say no?”





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven was tribadism/scissoring but I was...not feeling that. So it's not really that. There's a little bit of frottage (is it still frottage if they're both women? idk), but honestly it's less sex and more fluffy meet-cute. I hope you like it more than I do.
> 
> The title is a dumb joke that only sort of makes sense within the context of the fic so ignore me thinking I'm funny.

Roxy groaned and slumped against the bar, burying her head in her arms. “Professor Grey is trying to kill me.”

Eggsy rubbed her back sympathetically. “He ain’t trying to kill you, Rox.”

“What kind of sick sadist assigns an essay two weeks into the term? Cruel and unusual punishment, that’s what it is.” Her voice was muffled by her arms.

“So why ain’t you at home working on it, then?”

Roxy straightened up, fixing Eggsy with narrowed eyes. “You think I can’t schedule myself well enough to go out drinking and still get my paper done on time?”

Eggsy lifted his hands in surrender, grinning cheekily. “Alright, alright. Then don’t keep whining about it.” He took a long swig of his drink, a brightly coloured tequila sunrise that made Roxy’s nose wrinkle at the overly sweet smell. “You know that American exchange student? James? Swear down, I saw him at one of the local gay bars the other night.”

“Oh yeah? So why aren’t you there then?” Roxy asked shrewdly.

Eggsy shrugged, stirring his drink. “This place is closer to campus.”

“You could always just ask him out first, you know. You don’t need to stalk him.”

“I ain’t stalking him!” Eggsy protested. “I just…” He groaned and hit his head against the bar. “Fuck me.”

Roxy snorted. “I suspect that’s what James wants to be doing, if you’d actually talk to him.”

Eggsy shook his head vehemently. “I bet you anything he’s the biggest fucking bottom I’ve ever met. He fucking screams ‘dominate me.’” His eyes went dreamy. “He’d look fucking awesome all tied up, legs wrapped around my-“

Roxy held up her hand, gagging into her beer. “And that’s all the details I need about your sex life, thanks.”

“What about you? Care to share with the class?”

“Definitely not,” Roxy said. She took a swig of alcohol. “That’s an assignment I’m definitely flunking.”

“Maybe not. There’s a bird at the other end of the bar that’s been eyeing you up all night.”

“Really?” Roxy glanced at the mirror behind the bar, scanning the reflection until she found the woman Eggsy was referring too, her eyes dark with unmistakable interest. A shudder ran through Roxy’s body. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten laid. Well, she could if remembering the morning-after counted, and waking up in bed with Eggsy’s ex-girlfriend Tilde had been an interesting experience. But it had been ages since then, and Roxy definitely wouldn’t have minded a shag.

From the look of it, the other woman wouldn’t mind either.

Eggsy nudged her. “Go over and talk to her.”

Roxy stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“Chat her up.” Eggsy raised his eyebrows, like she was being deliberately dense. “Pretty sure she ain’t gonna come over here as long as I’m lurking over your shoulder.”

It was the sad truth of trying to pick up women when your wingman was a guy, at least when the bar didn’t cater to queer clientele. Eggsy was a shockingly good wingman where large quantities of lesbians were involved.

She took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m going in.”

“Atta girl, Rox,” Eggsy cheered her on. He raised his tequila sunrise “Go forth and conquer.”

She rose from her stool, pointing a deliberate finger at him as she started to walk away. “And you call James.”

“I don’t have his number!”

“Then get it!”

She turned around and nearly tripped, crashing into the legs of the woman who’d been eyeing her. Roxy flushed as she was steadied. “I’m so sorry.”

“No harm done.” The other woman’s smile was slow and deliberate. “Buy me a drink to make up for it?”

“That I can do.” Roxy offered out her hand as she hopped onto a barstool. “I’m Roxanne, but everyone calls me Roxy.”

“Olivia.” Her grip was firm but not aggressive.

Roxy signalled the bartender. “Another one of…” She glanced at Olivia’s drink. “Whatever that is.” It was thick and brown and looked more or less like a chocolate milkshake.

Olivia took another sip from her almost-empty glass. “It’s a mudslide. It’s basically a chocolate shake with alcohol, and it’s amazing.”

Roxy laughed. “I’ll take your word for it, but I think I’ll stick to beer.”

“Not adventurous, are you?”

“Oh, I’m plenty adventurous,” Roxy said. “Just not when it comes to heights or alcohol.”

“Good to know. I won’t suggest taking you skydiving, then,” Olivia said, a smile playing at her lips.

Roxy blushed again. She cleared her throat. “I, uh, haven’t seen you around?”

“I just got back from a semester abroad. Well, not really abroad, I was up in Scotland. But it counts.”

“What do you study?”

“Computer science,” Olivia said. “It’s kind of a family trait. You?”

“Pre-law,” Roxy answered. She gave a wry smile. “Also a family thing. Both of my uncles studied the law. Of course,” she added, “neither actually went into law. Uncle Alistair is an accountant, and Uncle James is a painter.”

“Interesting.” And Olivia actually did look interested. “Anything I’d know?”

“I doubt it,” Roxy snorted. “Unless you’ve got an interest in nude paintings with pun themes.”

Olivia laughed, and Roxy joined in. She really did love her uncle, and she loved how passionate he was about his work, but talented though he was, his themes had always been a little funny to Roxy. “No, I can’t say I do,” Olivia finally said. “But if you’ve got his number, maybe I’ll commission a portrait of my dad as a butterfly.”

“I’m not sure I have his studio number on me,” Roxy said, “but you can probably find it online? It’s called-“

“Or,” Olivia interrupted her, her smile sly. “You could give me your number and call me when you remember.”

Roxy’s mouth snapped shut. “Or I could do that,” she agreed. Olivia offered out her phone, and Roxy plugged her number into the contacts, marvelling silently at the technology. She wasn’t exactly a slouch with new tech, but she wasn’t a wiz either, and she could tell this was probably a step beyond what was available on the market. Family business indeed.

When she finished with the contact she hesitated, glancing up. “Sorry,” she said. “Just to be clear…you want my number to ask me out, right?”

Olivia threw back her head and laughed. “Yes,” she finally managed between giggles. “That’s the idea.”

“Oh. Good. That’s…that’s what I thought.” Roxy was aware she sounded like an idiot. If only she could sound as cool and collected when talking to pretty girls as she did when she trounced Charlie and his sexist ideas in the classroom. “Maybe…maybe you should give me your number too. Just in case.”

“You’re cute,” Olivia observed, but she plucked Roxy’s phone out of her hand when offered it and typed in her information. When she handed it back, Roxy saw the heart emoji Olivia had added next to her name.

“Is your friend going to mind if I steal you away for the night?” Olivia asked, and Roxy startled.

“Who, Eggsy?”

“If Eggsy is the boy in the ridiculously yellow jacket at the end of the bar, then yes.”

Roxy glanced at him. He was staring at his mobile like it held the secrets of the universe. “He’ll be fine. He’s mooning over a boy.”

Olivia nodded sympathetically and stood up, offering her hand out to Roxy. “You coming?”

Roxy looked down at Olivia’s hand and then back up at the woman offering it. “Where are we going?”

Olivia’s eyes gleamed. “On an adventure.”

“Well then,” Roxy said, taking it and lacing their fingers together. “How could I say no?”

***

Outside it was dark and freezing. Normally Roxy would have stolen Eggsy’s jacket for warmth – and to increase the odds that she wouldn’t get hit by traffic – but Eggsy’s jacket was back at the bar where she’d left her friend with a cheery “see you tomorrow – call him” before leaving with Olivia.

The cold didn’t seem to have much of an effect on Olivia, although that could have been a result of her semester in Scotland. She looked apologetic when she noticed Roxy shivering. “Sorry I don’t have a coat for you.”

“It’s alright.” Roxy startled a bit as Olivia wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“We aren’t going far,” Olivia promised. “If you get too cold, let me know.”

Not far turned out to be a little park close by, completely deserted at this time of night, save for a drunk student or two. “This way,” Olivia murmured, guiding Roxy down the winding pathway towards what looking like a flower garden of some kind. As they passed under the trellis, Roxy saw that the area was enclosed by high hedges, the bushes lush with greenery that didn’t seem to notice the cold. A few stone benches ringed the edges of the garden, and in the very centre stood a fountain. There was no water gushing from it, the basin dry and cracked, and Olivia let go of Roxy and sat down on the edge, swinging her legs over to dangle into the bowl. She looked up at Roxy and patted the space next to her.

Roxy sat down. “What is this place?”

“I like to come here sometimes. Usually when I’m thinking about a problem, like a programming task that I can’t solve. It’s hard to tell in the dark, but the statue is supposed to be of a muse.”

“Which one?”

Olivia laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know. But I like to think she helps me when I come to her. I’ve solved a lot of problems in this garden.”

Roxy glanced around. She could feel the heat of Olivia’s gaze, warming her up from the inside out, guarding against the cold. Slowly, she turned back. “Then why are we here?” It seemed a very private place to take a stranger, and a thrill went through Roxy as she guessed the answer.

“Because I have a problem,” Olivia said casually, her voice the complete opposite of her burning eyes. “Ever since I laid eyes on you, I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.”

“That doesn’t sound much like a problem to me,” Roxy said softly.

“It is if I don’t know if you’ll kiss me back.”

“Try it,” Roxy suggested. Her gaze flicked briefly to the statue of the muse. “Maybe you’ll find the answer.”

“A good suggestion,” Olivia murmured, and then she was leaning in, pressing her lips gently to Roxy’s.

The fire inside her flared into life, and Roxy kissed back, threading her fingers through Olivia’s hair and parting her lips when Olivia’s tongue sought entrance, probing curiously into her mouth.

They separated, hardly daring to breath, neither wanting to disturb the still night air. And then – Roxy could never be sure who moved first – they were kissing again, and Olivia’s arms were around her again and the fire was growing in Roxy’s stomach and spreading lower, blazing heat as Olivia breathed life into her

Roxy moaned, the first sound between them to hit the air, and it startled the both of them into parting again. They stared at each other for a long moment and then burst into giggles. “Do you always bring pretty girls to your thinking fountain when you’re looking for a kiss?” Roxy teased.

“Only the very pretty ones,” Olivia teased back. “And only when I’m angling for more than just a kiss.”

“And does it work?”

“It worked on you, didn’t it?” Olivia’s smile wasn’t quite smug, but it wasn’t entirely innocent either.

“I don’t know,” Roxy pointed out. The heat was still burning low in her stomach; she knew where this was going. “So far, it’s just been a kiss.” Kisses would be more accurate, but Roxy didn’t say that.

“Alright, then,” Olivia said. “Come home with me?”

Roxy grinned. “I think I will.”

***

Olivia’s flat was cosy, surprisingly large for a single university student – although it was by no means enormous – and decorated in an eclectic mix of tasteful wall art, small touristy figurines, and the occasional modern art piece of various technological equipment twisted into the shape of butterflies.

Roxy didn’t really see any of it, because the moment she stepped over the threshold she found herself pressed against the front door as it shut loudly behind her, Olivia’s lips on hers again, a little rougher than before but just as hot and sweet. Roxy opened up for her eagerly, moaning as Olivia slid a leg between her thighs, encouraging her to grind against it.

“You’re gorgeous,” Olivia murmured between kisses, a hand snaking around Roxy’s neck to hold her close, the other securing her hip gently, allowing her enough space to move her hips.

The friction of the denim between them was good, and it made Roxy pant into Olivia’s mouth, swallowing her words with a soft sound of pleasure. Olivia nipped at her bottom lip, then swiped her tongue over it. “Is this enough for you? Or do you want more?”

Practically, Roxy was pretty sure it’d take a bit more than this for her to get off. But her head was muddled from the cold and the heat and Olivia’s kisses and the idea of going anywhere else, doing anything other than rutting against the beautiful woman holding her close was unthinkable. So she didn’t answer, save for pulling Olivia even closer, clawing at her shoulders through her blouse.

Olivia chuckled against her lips and then ducked to suck a dark bruise into Roxy’s neck, teeth scraping over the skin, and Roxy tilted her head back to allow for better access. She was getting desperate, the sensations too much and not enough at the same time, and a low whine slipped from her throat as she ground against Olivia’s thigh.

“Shh,” Olivia whispered, pressing one last kiss to the love bite and then another soft, chaste one to her lips. “I’ll take care of you.”

She pulled away, and Roxy was suddenly cold. She surged forward, clinging to Olivia, who turned her with ease and swept her down to the floor, crouching over her and rucking up her shirt so she could leave a trail of kisses across Roxy’s stomach. Roxy arched into it, arms stretching out over her head, fingers looking for purchase and finding none as they scrabbled against the floor.

Olivia made quick work of her jeans, tugging them down to Roxy’s knees, trapping her there – not that Roxy minded in the slightest. She pinched the edge of Roxy’s panties between her thumb and forefinger, and Roxy nearly breathed a sigh of relief that they were at least a reasonably nice pair. Not that Olivia seemed the kind of person to care, not when she was about to shag Roxy on the floor in her front hall.

“Feel free to be as loud as you like,” Olivia told her, voice full of mirth. “I don’t have any flatmates, and the walls are pretty thick, so the neighbours won’t hear a thing.” And before Roxy could respond, Olivia pushed down Roxy’s underwear and buried her head between her legs.

Roxy would never admit that she screamed. One hand found her own hair, clutching desperately for an anchor as she cried out, hips rocking down against Olivia’s mouth as her tongue swiped out, lapping up the sweet juices that had long since soaked her underwear. The other hand came back down to grip at Olivia’s shoulder, pulling her closer even as Roxy ground against her, crying out in satisfaction as Olivia sucked hard on her clit, which was swollen and pulsing with need.

She was distantly aware that she was probably making it hard for Olivia to breathe, rutting up against her, but Olivia didn’t seem to mind, reducing Roxy to a heaving, gasping mess with only her lips and tongue. She lifted her head, her chin slick with Roxy’s natural lubrication, and grinned. “Having fun?”

“Jesus Christ, don’t _stop_.”

“Feel free to come whenever you like.” Olivia actually winked at her and dove back in, and as her tongue probed lower, seeking out her entrance and poking into it, Roxy could feel the burning surge in her gut again, so close to the edge to almost hurt. She pushed against Olivia’s shoulder, crying out a half-formed warning, and then she was coming, still rocking into the sweet, overwhelming sensations as she reached her peak.

The reality of a cold hardwood floor at her back brought her to earth again, and she carded her fingers gently through Olivia’s hair. The other woman had her arms folded on Roxy’s stomach, looking up at her with an expression that was entirely too adoring for someone who had just eaten Roxy out. “Hi,” Roxy murmured.

Olivia laughed. “Hi,” she said. She pushed herself upright again, and Roxy managed to do the same. “What about you?”

Olivia got to her feet and offered out a hand to Roxy, who took it. “My bedroom’s upstairs,” Olivia said, nodding towards the stairwell. “Why don’t we move there, and you can make it up to me?”

Roxy grinned and, as she suspected would become her new best habit, let Olivia lead the way.

***

Waking up in a stranger’s bed wasn’t a common occurrence in Roxy’s life, but it did happen often enough that she wasn’t surprised by the unfamiliar surroundings in the morning. The bed was more comfortable than her own, and the lump that was her bedpartner was warm and open to snuggling, given the way she was wrapped around Roxy like an electric blanket. Roxy managed to wriggle free just enough to turn around so she was facing Olivia, whose eyes were still closed.

She had been beautiful in the dingy lighting of the bar and the pitch black of the night, but she was even more so in the pale grey light of morning. Roxy studied her, tracing the shape of her nose and the flow of her hair across the pillow with her eyes, wanted to memorize every detail.

The corner of Olivia’s mouth twitched up. “Are you watching me sleep?”

“It’s not watching you sleep if you’re awake.” Roxy bit her lip, fighting a smile.

Olivia’s eyes opened slowly, gazing at her lazily. “Mmm. True. Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Roxy stared at her a minute longer, and Olivia stared back, that faint smile still on her lips. “I should probably go soon,” Roxy murmured.

“Stay for breakfast,” Olivia offered. “I do a mean fry-up.”

***

“You spent the night?”

Eggsy’s grin was teasing, and Roxy twisted in her seat to smack his shoulder. “Don’t look at me like that, Eggsy Unwin! I know for a fact you didn’t go home either.”

She’d made it back to their flat to find that Eggsy was standing outside, James leaning over him against the doorframe, a shy smile on his lips. Eggsy was still wearing his clothes from yesterday, and he’d stretched up to give James a kiss before sending him off. James had blushed and ducked his head when he’d passed Roxy on the path, and Roxy had given Eggsy a high five before they’d gone in to get ready for class.

“Yeah, but we didn’t shag,” Eggsy countered. “Some of us are gentlemen. We don’t put out on the first date.”

“Wasn’t even a date,” Roxy mumbled. She sank a little lower in her seat as Professor Hart began to scan the audience for victims to answer his questions. The man had been well-mannered enough during the first lecture, but Roxy had since learned that he could be absolutely brutal if you didn’t do the reading. Eggsy was his pet pupil and always got off easy, though. Bastard.

Professor Hart finally dismissed them, and Roxy scrambled for her bookbag. “I’ve got to run. Professor Grey’s office hours end soon, and I really need to ask him some questions about the essay.”

Eggsy waved her off. “Go on. I was gonna stay and ask Harry about last week’s reading anyway.”

“See you, then.”

“Later.”

She made it to Professor Grey’s office with half an hour to spare and, thankfully, no line of students who also needed essay advice. She knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in!” The professor’s thick Scottish brogue rang clearly even through the wood, and Roxy pushed the door open hesitantly, blinking in surprise when she saw Olivia sitting on top of his desk.

“Uh…” she stammered. “I just had a few questions about…”

“The essay?” Professor Grey guessed. “Well, let’s see what we can do to answer them.” He turned to Olivia. “Why don’t you go bother Harry until I’m done here? I’m sure he’ll be glad of the company. He missed you something fierce while you were away.”

Olivia rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “He’ll have to get used to it. I’m an adult now.”

“Aye, but you know how he is. He likes to have all the people he cares about within arm’s reach.” He kissed the top of Olivia’s head. “Run along now.”

“Bye, Da.” She shot Roxy a wink and then sauntered from the room.

Roxy almost forgot to shut her mouth. She looked at the door, which Olivia had pulled shut behind her, and then to Professor Grey. He gave her half a smile. “My daughter,” he explained. “She just got back from a semester in Scotland. Something about connecting to family roots or some such.” He snorted, but his voice was fond. “My husband and I didn’t take it so well. Longest she’s been away from us since she was a wee lass.” He shook his head and his smile grew. “But you didn’t come here to listen to me talk about that. Sit down. What seems to be the trouble?”

By the time she walked out of Professor Grey’s office, Roxy had a rough outline for her paper in her head and two text messages on her phone. The first was from Eggsy, who had written _I can’t believe you shagged the profs daughter_ with three laugh-crying emojis. Roxy sent him the finger emoji in response.

The other text was from Olivia, and Roxy debated for several long moments before she opened it.

_I was going to wait a few days to text you. Didn’t want to frighten you off by moving too fast. But, since you’ve already met my parents…would you like to go out for dinner sometime?_

Roxy hesitated, and then gave in and responded. _I’m free on Saturday. But if your dinner skills are as good as breakfast, maybe we should stay in instead._  Feeling daring, she added a winking emoji and then sent it.

The reply was almost instantaneous. _Saturday, then. Can’t wait_.

It was accompanied by a little heart, and Roxy’s skipped a beat in her chest. Neither could she.


End file.
